


It's Safe Inside

by Mansaeboysbe



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 22:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16206554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mansaeboysbe/pseuds/Mansaeboysbe
Summary: The rain cancels your plans, but at least you're still together





	It's Safe Inside

**Author's Note:**

> -Admin Mari

The June rainshower had the windows rattling with each roll of thunder, which was a disappointment considering how (Y/n) and Taeil had planned on escaping the schedules for the day in favor of going to the amusement park. However, those plans had been ruined.

And that was how the two had found themselves gathering every Disney DVD in her apartment as well as tracking down all her pillows and blankets.

Taeil dragged her dining room chairs in and placed them by the couch before throwing a blanket over them. He secured it with pillows and crawled inside, dragging the rest of the blankets. He formed what was essentially a nest and then laid down to wait for (Y/n).

She was looking around her home for flashlights and candles. She returned with the lights and left once more to go to the kitchen for snacks.

“You can pick out which one you want to watch first,” she told him.

“I’m okay with whichever,” he replied, peeking his head out of the fort.

She gave him a pointed look.

“It’s your birthday, so you choose.”

He chuckled and reached for the stack, knowing it was a losing battle.

(Y/n) came back with two containers full of store-bought cupcakes with a bowl of popcorn on top. She set them down in the hideout and ran back one more time for drinks.

Taeil laughed as she ran back. He then turned his attention back to the television. He set up the movie, grabbed the remote and then settled down into the blankets.

“Are you sure you got everything?” he asked.

“Hush.” He smiled at her.

When everything was finally in place, (Y/n) laid down with him and he pulled her closer.

“Wow,” he said, opening up one of the cupcake containers.

“I like to be prepared.”

“For what? An apocalypse?”

“Yes,” she laughed, “and Jaehyun’s black hole of a stomach. I wasn’t sure if they were coming over or not.”

He smiled to himself and then proceeded to swipe his finger across the frosting and onto her face.

“Why,” she whined angrily, but he could see the smile she was trying to suppress.

“Because it’s sweet like you.”

She couldn’t help blushing at that and chose to bury her face in his shoulder to hide it. Taeil smiled down at her and hit play on the movie.

He thought to himself that this was a much better way to spend his birthday.


End file.
